Sailor Sun
by sweetsakuya
Summary: Eine neue Bedrohung, die Three Lights sind zurück und eine mysteriöse Fremde! Was steckt dahinter?


Prolog  
  
Dunkel. Alles um sie herum war dunkel. Ganz allein saß sie in dieser Dunkelheit. Es war ganz still. Kein Laut war zu hören. Sie saß regungslos da. Nackt, die Beine angezogen, den Kopf auf die Knie gestützt, die Augen geschlossen. Wie lange sie schon dort saß wusste sie nicht. Waren es Monate, Jahre oder doch erst ein paar Minuten? Sie wusste es nicht. Aber es machte keinen Unterschied. Zeit hatte keine Bedeutung für sie. Sie saß einfach nur da in dieser vollkommenen Stille, in dieser undurchdringlichen Dunkelheit. Sie wartete. Aber sie wusste nicht worauf. Jeder andere hätte sich gefürchtete ganz allein in dieser Dunkelheit zu sein und nichts zu wissen. Doch sie war nicht jeder andere und sie wusste wer sie war oder besser was sie war. Sie war kein Mensch, auch wenn sie wie einer aussah. Wunderschön war sie. Zierlich, zerbrechlich und doch strahlte sie keine Schwäche aus. Im Gegenteil. Eine Aura unglaublicher Macht umgab sie. Langes, sanftgelocktes, flammendrotes Haar umgab ihr liebliches Gesicht. Ein Mahl auf der Stirn, das die Form der Sonne hatte. Es leuchtete schwach. Plötzlich schien ein Licht durch die Dunkelheit. Sie schlug die Augen auf. Große, wie flüssiges Gold schimmernde Augen blickten ernst in das Licht. Ihr Mahl begann hell zu strahlen. Es war soweit. Die Zeit des Wartens war vorbei. Langsam stand sie auf und ging auf das Licht zu.  
  
Seltsamer Besuch  
  
"Nun ist es also soweit.", sagte Prinzessin Kakyuu ohne aufzusehen zu der jungen Frau mit dem Sonnenmahl auf der Stirn als diese den Thronsaal auf Kinmoku betrat. Die Besucherin trug ein grünes, langes Seidenkleid, das ihrer Figur schmeichelte. Sie schritt ohne Erwiderung auf den Thron zu. Ihre Bewegungen waren fließend, als würde sie tanzen und ihre Füße schienen den Boden nicht zu berühren. Eine ungeheure Kraft ging von ihr aus. Jeder spürte sofort das sie etwas besonderes und einzigartiges war. Die Prinzessin sah ihrem Gast entgegen. In ihren Augen spiegelten sich Bewunderung, aber auch Furcht. Es war zu früh. Sie war noch nicht bereit. Langsam kroch die Angst in ihr hoch. "Kakyuu hab keine Angst." Die Stimme der jungen Frau klang glasklar und melodisch wie ein Glockenspiel und doch hörte man ihr an, das sie ihre Stimme lange nicht gebraucht hatte. Sie sprach langsam und bedächtig, als fiele es ihr schwer sich daran zu erinnern, wie man die Worte ausspricht. Die goldenen Augen hielten die roten Augen der Prinzessin fest. Doch dies half nicht ihre Angst zu lindern. Im Gegenteil! Denn, obwohl ihre Besucherin aussah wie eine 19- jährige, schienen ihre Augen weder jung noch alt zu sein. "Gib es auf. Du kannst nicht erraten wie alt ich bin." Sie sprach direkt in die Gedanken von Kakyuu hinein. Ertappt senkte die Prinzessin den Kopf und errötete. Verschminzt sagte der Gast laut:" Ich bin so alt wie die Zeit und niemand wird je herausfinden wie alt die Zeit ist." Beschämt stammelte Kakyuu:" Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht unhöfflich zu Euch sein." "Ach, ist schon okay. Du bist eben nur ein Mensch. Du kannst nichts für deine Neugierde." Anmutig wante sich die Besucherin langsam von Kakyuu ab und schaute sich im Thronsaal um. Ihr Blick blieb an der dunkelsten Ecke hängen. Ein leises Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen und es machte sie noch schöner, als sie ohnehin schon war. Wie zu sich selbst sagte sie:" Ich hätte es wissen müssen." Und dann sprach sie so laut das alle sie hören konnten:" Fighter, Healer, Maker. Kommt heraus. Was ich zu sagen habe geht auch euch etwas an." Die drei Sailor Senshi sahen aus wie begossene Pudel als sie ihr Versteck verließen und an die Seite ihrer Prinzessin traten. Schließlich fand Sailor Star Fighter ihre Sprache wieder. "Wer seid Ihr? Und was wollt Ihr hier?" In Gedanken fügte sie noch hinzu: 'WOW! Du bist mit Sicherheit die schönste Frau, die jemals in dieser Gelaxi geboren wurde!' "Danke für das Kompliment, Fighter.", kommentierte sie die unausgesprochenen Gedanken der Sailor Senshi. Die angesprochene wurde daraufhin fast so rot wie das Haar der unbekannten Besucherin. "Allerdings ist es unwichtig was ich bin. Wichtig ist nur eure Mission." "Mission?!? Was für eine Mission?", fragten die drei Sailor Senshi wie aus einem Mund. "Ihr müsst zur Erde zurückkehren und euren Freunden helfen das Mondreich und vor allem Prinzessin Serenity zu beschützen." "Aber wir können unseren Planeten nicht ohne Schutz zurücklassen!!!", fing Sailor Star Healer an zu protestieren. Lächelnd antwortete die junge Frau:" Sei unbesorgt. Euer Planet ist in Sicherheit." Bevor die Senshis zu weiteren Erwiderungen ansetzen konnten sagte ihre Prinzessin:" Meine lieben Freundinnen. Ich bitte euch mir zu vertrauen und ihrer Bitte nachzukommen. Macht euch um mich keine Sorgen. Wenn sie sagt das unser Planet in Sicherheit ist und somit auch ich, dann stimmt es. Geht bitte! Helft denen die Hilfe brauchen! Steht euren Freunden in diesem Kampf bei und beschützt die Mondprinzessin!" "Wer ist sie? Wieso vertraut Ihr ihr so, Prinzessin?", fragte Maker. "Wir kennen uns schon sehr lang. Seit der Geburt eurer Prinzessin kenne ich sie. Mehr kann ich euch nicht sagen. Alles wird sich klären, wenn die Zeit reif ist. Die Geheimnisse werden gelüftet werden und die Rätsel gelöst. Im Moment bitte ich euch nur mir zu vertrauen und das zu tun worum ich euch bitte!" Nach diesen Worten herrschte minutenlanges Schweigen. Schließlich ergriff Maker wieder das Wort. "Wenn das Euer Wunsch ist Prinzessin, dann werde ich gehen." Sie wante sich an ihre Freundinnen. "Was ist mit euch? Kommt ihr auch mit?" Widerstrebend nickten die beiden. "Also, dann wäre ja alles geregelt. Lebt wohl Prinzessin!" Kakyuu umarmte die drei zum Abschied. Die Sailor Star Lights verließen ohne ein weiteres Wort den Thronsaal und machten sich auf den Weg zur Erde. Dort angekommen verwandelten die sich wieder in die erfolgreiche Popband "The Three Lights". Auch die geheimnisvolle Besucherin ging ohne noch ein Wort zu sprechen davon. Wieder allein kroch die Angst erneut in Kakyuu hoch. Erschöpft sank sie auf ihren Thron nieder und schloss die Augen. Dann begann sie stumm zu beten. 


End file.
